Dark Spiritshipping
by rainyRay
Summary: The gods and goddesses of Egypt are looking for people to replace them and Haou and Jehu just happen to be chosen while they're falling in love. Spiritshipping and Dark Spiritshipping. Yaoi/Shonen-ai/Boy Love. Adopted by chrisandersonyuki.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony: -sigh- Jehu you do the disclaimer

Jehu: -pouts- Fine. Ebony and Ivory don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or its characters

**_Talking _**= Egyptian gods speaking to Haou

_Talking _= Thinking

_"Talking" _= Haou talking to Egyptian gods

"Talking" = People talking

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Haou complained to his best friend, Jehu "even I have someone I love!"<p>

"Is that so?" Jehu asked "Well I bet they're power-hungry and slightly demonic like you!"

Haou pouted and said "Far from it, he's perverted, he's lovable, he's psychotic, he's slightly Goth, he likes the colors black and purple, and he's one of the nicest yet cruelest people I've met."

"Ryou?" he guessed.

"You're way off you psychotic yet lovable person," Haou said as he stalked off with a small 'hmph'.

Jehu had taken out a notebook at some point and had written down all the character traits Haou had said his crush had.

Looking at the list, he smirked and checked off 'psychotic' and 'lovable'.

* * *

><p><span>LUNCH<span>

Haou looked down at the lunch his mother had made him with disgust. He looked at Jehu's lunch longingly.

"Please trade with me!" he exclaimed.

"Only if you do something for me," he chuckled.

"Since it's one of those 'open mic' days I'll go up and sing 'Mr. Wonderful' by 'Smile'." He said with a sigh.

"This I've got to see," Jehu said.

Haou went up to the microphone and said into it "I'm sadly going to sing 'Mr. Wonderful' by 'Smile'."

Everyone looked at Haou in shock as the music began to play out of nowhere and Haou began to sing.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

_Hold me_

_I wanna feel your arms around me_

_Oh Na Na oh Na Na_

_Kiss me_

_'Cos only you can make me happy_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Are you for real?_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_It's not impossible_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oha Oha oh!_

_Hey Mr. wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. wonderful_

_Wonderful to me!_

_Hey Mr. wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

_Touch me_

_It feels like heaven I'm so lucky_

_Oh Na Na oh Na Na_

_Love me_

_Cos only you can make me happy_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_Oh Na Na heya heya_

_Oh Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Are you for real?_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_It's not impossible_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oha Oha oh!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

_A miracle to me_

_A miracle to me_

_A miracle to me_

_A miracle to me_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na oh Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oha Oha oh!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Wonderful to me!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_Oh you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_

_A miracle to me_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na oh Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na oh Na Na_

_Oh nana heya heya_

_Oh Na Na Na_

_A miracle to me!_

Haou stalked off the stage gracefully as the cafeteria began to clap and wolf-whistle. Jehu smirked at Haou and said "Now you have to kiss me,"

Haou sighed and pecked Jehu on the cheek and took the boy's food away, eating it greedily. "Food!" he sang "glorious food!"

"…Is Judai rubbing off on you or is that just me?" Jehu asked him.

"Judai IS rubbing off on me," Haou said "also, you're the cruelest, yet nicest person I know. How does all that cruelty and kindness mingle in one body?"

"Dunno," he said with a shrug.

Jehu pulled out his notebook once more and checked off 'cruelest' and 'nicest'. He smirked and closed the book.

* * *

><p><span>END OF THE DAY<span>

"Haou-chan!" Jehu yelled, coming up behind the slender boy and hugging him.

"You know," he said "if you had boobs I'd be groping them right now."

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Haou yelled.

Jehu let go and pulled out his notebook once more and checked off 'perverted'.

"Let me walk you home Haou-chan," he said, after he put away the notebook.

Haou blushed slightly and turned on his heel muttering something about a psychotic, black and purple clothed, bastard.

"What was that love?" Jehu asked.

"I said I don't want to be seen with the psychotic, black and purple-obsessed, bastard," Haou told him.

"Okay," he said dejectedly, pulling out the notebook and checking off 'black and purple'

* * *

><p><span>NEXT DAY<span>

"Ohayō!" Haou called out to Jehu as he rushed down the sidewalk.

The slightly taller boy turned to Haou with a smile "Ohayō Haou!" he called.

Haou propelled himself toward Jehu, glomping the boy, somehow managing to push the larger boy over in doing so. Haou peered up at the bewildered boy with an innocent Judai type look, his big yellow eyes brimming with happiness.

Jehu opened his mouth to say something but suddenly felt himself at a loss for words and all that came out was "Gyahhhh,"

Haou grinned and climbed off the boy, holding his hand out to help him up. Jehu gratefully took the hand and pulled himself up along with Haou's help.

"You're acting awfully strange Haou," Jehu commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haou said coldly.

"Mood swings much?" Jehu asked him, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haou scoffed.

"Suuurrrrre you don't," Jehu said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut up you stupid Goth!" Haou snarled.

Jehu smirked and pulled out his notebook and checked off 'slightly Goth'. After a moment, without raising his head he said to Haou "I'm not Goth."

He raised his head to Haou's tear-filled eyes.

_**SLAP!**_

He hadn't even seen the slap coming. Haou hadn't given him a moment's notice. He'd just slapped him. _Whoa, _he thought _didn't see that coming._ He also didn't see it coming when Haou to leaned in to examine the fading mark. And he definitely didn't expect Haou to lean in more and kiss him on the cheek that had been hit. And he didn't think Haou had seen it coming either, because the next second Haou was running down the street full speed, his arms flailing above him, yelling like crazy. He looked like a psychotic person. And, Jehu just couldn't help but laugh a little at his love's actions. _My love is so silly sometimes _he thought with a chuckle. Then he paled at his own thoughts, his soft chuckling became a mortified expression. _'My love'? _He thought _so I love him?_

He chuckled again, color returning to his face. _Yes _he thought _I DO love him. And if doesn't already love me back, he will soon. _He found himself laughing like a maniac as he stood up. Especially since he had a feeling Haou ALREADY loved him. He started laughing even louder as he walked to school, unaware that he passed Haou, hiding in the shadows, a blush still adorning his cheeks after his own actions.

Haou stared in shock at his crush's laughter and (if possible) his blush got even harder when he heard Jehu stop laughing and mutter "Haou-chan. . . you WILL be mine." And his heart nearly popped out of his chest when Jehu smirked slightly and added "even if I have to seduce you to do it."

Haou silently slid down the wall, praying Jehu wouldn't notice him. _"D-do I REALLY love Jehu?" _He asked theEgyptian gods silently. He thought he heard Re grumble back _**I don't know. Do you?**_

He sighed inwardly and ruffled his hair as Jehu walked away and he could swear he heard the god Hathor: god of love and many other things, say _**do you doubt your love for him?**_

"_No," _he replied _"Because I can't."_

* * *

><p>Ebony: ...ZZZzzzZZZ...<p>

Ivory: EBONY ANKOKU YUKI! WAKE UP! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!

Ebony: Spiritshipping is more my thing.

Ivory: -muttering- Bitch

Ebony: IVORY RAITO YUKI! I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF THE CURSING.

Both: -glares-. . .-burst out loving-

Ivory: Incase you're wondering Ankoku means Dark and Raito means Light.

Ebony: R&R for Ivory's lovely story.

Ivory: YES PLEASE!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony: Rawr.

Ivory: In a non dinosaur way.

Judai: Huh?

Ebony: Rawr is dinosaur for 'I love you'

Judai: Ohh. Johan! RAWR!

Johan: Was that supposed to be scary?

Judai: -gasps- You didn't know that 'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur?

Johan: -blushes- n-no.

Judai: . . .

Johan: J-judai?

Judai: Yeah?

Johan: R-rawr.

Judai:-blushes- love you too Johan.

Both: -hug each other- HUGGLES!

Ebony: While they cuddle I'll do the disclaimer.

Ivory: You said I could -pouts-

Ebony: -huffs- fine.

Haou: They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the characters.

Ivory: HEY! I WAS GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER! -whips out chainsaw and stats running after him with it-

Haou: AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>And so the game of cat and mouse started. Haou was the little helpless mouse that the cat would try to catch but never could. Jehu on the other hand was the sultry cat who would try to trap the mouse under his paws but always missed.<p>

The ironic thing was that Haou and Jehu were watching Tom and Jerry (for some reason or another) on T.V when Haou thought that up.

"Come on Tom!" Jehu yelled out.

"Tom will always fail," Haou commented "Jerry has this game won for all eternity." _Just like I have our little game won _he thought.

Haou put a hand over his mouth as he realized something "Did I say that out loud?" he asked Jehu, who had started staring at him strangely.

"What did that mean?" Jehu asked.

Haou smirked "That's my little secret," he said, winking at Jehu in a teasing way.

Haou then put one finger on his chin, as though thinking and said thoughtfully "although. . ." he trailed off with a smirk at Jehu. He stared at his prey for a moment, before pouncing . . . no not metaphorically. Literally. He literally pounced on Jehu because Jehu was his 'prey'. Haou leaned in a bit, before finishing his unfinished sentence "I think it's time I played the 'cat' and you played the 'mouse'."

Without waiting for a response, Haou caught Jehu's lips for a chaste kiss. Nevertheless, that kiss soon became not so chaste. Haou licked Jehu lower lip, asking, no, begging, for entrance, which was gladly provided.

_**Should you really be doing this? **_Ma'at: goddess of truth, right and orderly conduct, asked Haou.

"_I asked," _he argued.

_**Yeah, **_she scoffed _**with your tongue.**_

"_So?" _he asked, not really paying attention, seeing as he was busy making out with the blunette beneath him.

_**If you stop kissing him and he whines then I won't care. **_Ma'at replied.

"_You're lenient," _he commented.

_**Far from it little one. **_She laughed.

Haou pulled away from Jehu reluctantly, climbing off the other boy and looking back to the T.V.

"Why'd you stop," he whined.

"Would you like me to continue?" he asked him.

"Yes," Jehu said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Someone's impatient," Haou laughed.

"So?" Jehu asked huffily.

Haou laughed and replied "I didn't say anything was wrong with that."

Jehu pouted and said "Oh well, I just want to continue where we left off."

Haou pinned Jehu's hands over Jehu's head and chuckled in a sinister way as he continued to kiss the boy underneath him. After kissing the blunette senseless, he let the boy's wrists go, in order to slip his hands under Jehu's shirt and caress his soft skin.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Haou snarled as he heard the knock on the door ring throughout the house. Softly growling, he went to the door and yanked it open. And there stood four people he loathed to see. Ma'at, Osiris, Re, and Hathor in their human forms. "I hate you four," Haou snarled.

"That's no way to treat your teacher my little protégé!" Ma'at snapped.

"Protégé my ass!" he yelled.

Jehu jumped off the couch and walked to the doorway "What's going on?" he asked.

"The sun, a dead guy, a woman who likes to get drunk, and the very order of the universe are standing in my doorway," Haou said "so in other words Re, Osiris, Hathor, and Ma'at."

Jehu anime fell and then jumped back up and yelled "WHAT?"

"Ya," Haou said.

"I don't like my skin color," Osiris suddenly whined, glaring at his bronze skin as he did so "I liked it better when it was green."

"You say that each time you go to human form," Haou and Ma'at snapped simultaneously.

Hathor sweat-dropped and said "No wonder you made her Ma'at,"

Ma'at and Haou glared and said still in harmony "And it's no wonder you made the hyper-active girl."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jehu asked in confusion.

"Haou-chan is my little protégé," Ma'at said as she pulled Haou into a playful headlock with a smile on her face.

Haou laughed and pulled his way out of it and said to Jehu "The Egyptian gods and goddesses each created a child to take their place. I'm Ma'at's creation and Judai is Hathor's creaction. Most creations were given to their human parents at birth and had their memories wiped, but Judai and I managed to regain our memories "

"Should I not know this?" Jehu asked bewildered.

"The only reason you can know this is because you're one of the creations," Osiris said with a smile.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"You were created by me!" Osiris smiled.

"Oh. My. God," he said.

"Do either of you know a Johan Yubel Andersen by the way?" Re asked.

"He's my brother," Jehu said.

"I most likely should have figured the two blue haired people with similar middle names and the same last name were related," Re said, sweat-dropping slightly.

"You think?" Haou asked.

"Are our middle names that similar?" Jehu asked.

"Off topic but yes Yuberu and Yubel are similar names," Haou replied.

"And to think," Osiris said to Re "We made those souls and put them in a woman's womb and we didn't even suspect we'd put them in the same women! They're twins!"

"Anyway," Re interrupted "where is Johan?"

"Probably fuc-," Jehu started, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Haou.

"I'll go fetch him AND Judai," Haou said.

Haou then proceeded to go to Judai's room where he knew he and Johan were and knocked on the door. Judai answered the door with a smile on his face. "Hey Haou-nii!" he exclaimed.

"Your teacher is here," Haou said blandly "And make sure to bring Johan, he's a created one."

"Johan," Judai said, suddenly serious "come along."

"A-alright," he said, a little shocked by Judai's solemnest.

Back in the living room, they gods and goddesses and Jehu had settled themselves on the floor and couches and chairs.

"Hathor!" Judai exclaimed, running up and hugging his teacher, who sat on the floor.

"Ju-chan!" she yelled.

"I needed to see you so badly," Judai cried "I've missed you and my true form, but especially you!"

"I needed you too my kawaii musume(1)!" she cried "Aishiteru(2)!"

"Aisuru okāsan(3)!" he cried "Aishiteru mo(4)!"

"W-what?" Johan asked, confused.

"Hathor isn't just Judai's 'teacher'," Haou explained "she's her mother."

* * *

><p>Ebony: CLIFFIE OF DOOM!<p>

Ivory: -laughs evily-

Haou: may Ma'at save you, if you don't review nicely. -reaches out and turns the camera off-

(1)- cute daughter

(2)- I love you

(3)- Dear mother

(4)- I love you too


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony: Look we don't own it now read!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Johan asked in confusion.<p>

"None of you business," Hathor snapped "so you two blunettes better skedaddle!"

"Y-yes ma'am," he stammered.

"Sorry," Judai said "but we'll explain later so don't worry."

"Yeah so don't go all Sekhmet on them Hathor," Haou said. (1)

Hathor glared at the 'boy' and went back to hugging her 'daughter'.

"Can we have our true forms back now?" Judai whined.

Ma'at rolled her eyes and pulled Hathor off Judai. She beckoned for Judai and Haou to follow, but little did they know, two blunettes were following. Osiris and Re were too busy playing poker to notice Jehu and Johan follow the four girls.

_**Watashi wa kami to megami no wa o yobidasu! **_(2)Hathor yelled_**.**_

A neon blue circle appeared around them as Ma'at began to chant.

_**Dāku izure ka no noroi o kaijo shite kudasai**_

_**Watashi no kodomo no junbi ga dekite iru tame ni**_

_**Ni naru tame ni wa, karera ga ittai nanina no ka **_(3)

Jehu and Johan stared in wonder as Haou and Judai were enveloped in the light and when it cleared, they were girls.

"What in the name of Osiris?" Jehu breathed.

"Holy Re," Johan's jaw dropped.

Ma'at's head suddenly snapped in their direction. "Oh well if it isn't the two little blunettes," she sneered.

"Mom," Haou whined "leave 'em alone!"

Ma'at's sneer suddenly turned to a bright smile as she said to Jehu "Can you make sure my little girl doesn't get in trouble?"

Jehu sweat-dropped and agreed to her proposition no matter how odd it seemed. "And can you look after my girl?" Hathor suddenly asked Johan.

"Sure," he said.

Haou and Judai came up behind their mothers with murderous auras. "No one needs to take care of me or Judai," Haou said.

"It was their idea!" Hathor and Ma'at yelled pointing at the two blunettes behind them. The two quickly disappeared, leaving Jehu and Johan to deal with the angry brunettes. The two gulped as small black energy balls appeared in the girls' hands. "this is the only time our Gentle Darkness power is stable enough to use," Judai smirked openly at the two blunettes as they ran off in the opposite direction. Judai and Haou sped off after them, running in a style similar to that of a ninja's.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" the two blunettes screamed.

* * *

><p>Ebony: Sorry it's so short. Ivory is sick today so she couldn't help me.<p> 


	4. Authors Note! Please Read!

Dear Readers (If any),

I have no muse left. I cannot continue this story for my muse will not allow it. I would die if I couldn't see this story continued for it would break my poor heart. So, I'm putting it up for adoption. Please Adopt! PM me or leave a review if you wish to Adopt.

Arigato and Sayonara,

Ebony, Ivory, and Rachele


	5. Authors Note2! Please Read!

Dear Readers,

As of today, Dark Spiritshipping belongs to chrisandersonyuki, my only reviewer! If you wish to read more of this story, please find them and look for it on their profile!

Arigato and Sayonara for the last time,  
>Ebony, Ivory, Rachele<p> 


End file.
